


Un Simple Descubrimiento

by SashaKY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaKY/pseuds/SashaKY
Summary: Kuroo descubre que la relación de yaku y bokuto no es solo de rivales en la cancha ni mucho menos de solo amigos





	Un Simple Descubrimiento

Hacía tiempo que el nekoma y fukurodani no tenían un partido o campamento de entrenamiento, cualquier idiota notaba la competición amistosa que había entre kuroo y Bokuto, pero sólo un idiota observador notaba la semi rivalidad del libero del nekoma y el ace del fukurodani. Durante los partidos Koutaro peleaba con los bloqueos de Tetsuro y los recibimientos de morisuke.

Esa semana los entrenadores de ambos equipos habían acordado para un mini campamento de entrenamiento de dos días, un fin de semana, por el cual todos estaban emocionados.   
El primer día pasó casi con prisa, como si corriera una maratón, con partido tras partido acabando con el fukurodani por delante con seis de diez partidos ganados.   
Era hora del baño, ocho de la noche, todo tercer año estaba dándose un buen baño de grupo y solo un idiota observador notó que el capitán de los búhos tenía su vista casi fija en el libero de los gatos.  
Aun así aquello pasó sin mucho más que bromas de todos, tocaba luego a los de segundo y por último a los de primero.

Kuroo al igual que yaku y kai estaban en el comedor, charlando antes de la cena antes de dormir

— Es una lastima que este campamento sea tan corto, no veo a mi bro desde hace dos semanas, la semana pasada íbamos a juntarnos pero acabó cancelando sin darme explicación alguna — dijo el azabache mientras comía un poco de pan a la espera de que los de primero acabasen de bañarse para poder comer todos de una buena vez.

— Mn... — yaku murmuró una afirmación casi muda mientras tenía la vista fija en la entrada del comedor, intentando pero fallando rotundamente en ser discreto.

— ¿Yaku? ¿Pasa algo? Estás ido desde las duchas — dice el de apariencia más calmada del trío moviendo una mano frente a su rostro, este asintió y al momento en el que Bokuto salió del comedor se levantó

— Estoy bien... Vuelvo para comer — dijo de manera aún ida, comenzando a dirigirse a la salida.

Tetsuro le dedicó una buena mirada de duda antes de llevar la misma a nobuyuki quien se alzó de hombros. Minutos después los de primero llegaron, hambrientos y con energía, la cena se sirvió... Pero ni morisuke ni Koutaro aparecieron, kuroo decidió ir a buscarlos.

— No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, kou — el moreno escuchó una voz al dirigirse al segundo gimnasio, era yaku sin duda ¿Acaso el castaño se había dejado llevar por el búho y estaban haciendo alguna de las características ideas estúpidas de Koutaro? ¿Y desde cuando le llamaba "kou"? Se acercó con sigilo digno de un gato para oír y ver que pasaba

— Pero mori... No hacemos nada desde hace más de una semana, quiero al menos esto

— ¿Sólo esto?

— Sí, al menos por ahora

— ...Ah, bien... Pero nada más

Tetsuro no entendía nada, estaba viendo un tanto alejado para no ser descubierto y para su desgracia la oscuridad del lugar no le dejaba apreciar toda la escena, solamente podía ver la figura oscurecida del búho, nada de yaku, tal vez por su tamaño o por ser tapado por Koutaro. Además apenas llegaba a escuchar la conversación, se notaba que había llegado un tanto tarde para el inicio de la conversación.  
Se acercó donde ambos aun más, viendo como el búho se inclinaba, fácilmente podría decir que hasta la altura de yaku

— ¿Que diablos hacen? — pregunto acercándose por completo al fin, completamente sorprendido por la escena, su bro besando a yaku ¡A yakkun! Al senpai demonio, al chico con complejo por su altura y este no se apartaba ni se resistía. Por el contrario, tenía una de sus manos en la nuca del búho acariciando sus cabellos.  

Al momento de escuchar al capitán, metiche, de los gatos ambos chicos acabaron por separarse tan encendidos como la nariz de rodolfo el reno. Ninguno esperaba la llegada de imprevisto del azabache

— ¿Tú que crees? — preguntó irónico pero con vergüenza el castaño de cabellos rizados mientras el azabache aun les veía en shock

— Dios... ¡No me lo veía venir! — dijo conmocionado pero con una amplia sonrisa, seguida de una carcajada, el gato negro — Es que... Yakkun, pensé que estabas... Que te gustaba lev y... Wow. Bro, con yakkun... simplemente _wow_

El semi albino no evitó reír por la reacción del azabache mientras yaku solo hacía una mueca con una sonrisa negando suavemente

— ¿Como y cuando paso esto? — tomó la palabra nuevamente el azabache

— Umm... — yaku dirigió una mirada hacia Koutaro antes de volverla hacia kuroo mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca — Hace tres meses, en realidad casi cuatro... Koutaro y yo nos cruzamos por el centro, y pasamos la tarde juntos y bueno... a la mitad del día gritó en medio de la plaza comercial que quería salir conmigo mientras me daba un peluche de búho que sacó de una máquina

— _Wow_. ¿Por qué yakkun? — preguntó dirigiéndose al búho, le creía al castaño, eso sonaba demasiado a Koutaro Bokuto

— Je... es que yakkun es... Muy lindo y bueno... tan tierno, y genial, y... ¡Solo _míralo_ , es adoreblemente perfecto! — gritó señalando al gato quien le dio un golpe en el costado haciéndolo reír aún más — y tienes que verlo cuando se pone mimoso es tan ¡ _Auh_! No pegues morisuke, duele

El castaño rodó los ojos con las mejillas rojas

— Ese es el punto

— ¿Y no pensaban decirme?

— Lo íbamos a hacer la semana que viene, en nuestra salida, iba a llevar a yakkun... Pero te adelantaste bro... no se vale~

— Dios... Saben, me esperaba que llegaras a salir con... no se ¡Akaashi! Jamás me esperaba encontrarlos así justamente a ustedes dos... Pero me encanta, digo, mis dos mejores amigos saliendo es como un _Boom_ para mi cerebro pero aun así es genial.

Yaku sonrió, luego de aquello los tres volvieron al comedor, ninguno de los dos se esperaba una reacción _Tan_ positiva.   
Pero estaban felices de que el azabache los hubiera aceptado como si nada

— Bo y yakkun salen — dijo el azabache al chico rapado que los esperaba en la mesa

— Oh... Ya lo sabía, yaku me lo contó hace un mes — dijo este con una sonrisa tranquila mientras comía

—... ¿Por que él antes que yo?

— kai es mi mejor amigo, kou el tuyo, quise decirle antes a él — dijo juguetón, metiéndose con el azabache quien hizo una mueca ofendida.

y así pasó el campamento. El día siguiente kuroo estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos juntos y saber que el hecho de que salieran no afectaba su forma de jugar era incluso mejor  
Tenían un año por delante aún, quería saber qué pasaría con aquellos dos chicos que eran sus mejores amigos


End file.
